Pass It On
by zombieslayer5
Summary: Every action has a re-action. Sometimes it's the smallest choices that can change your life the most. AU pre-ZA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Ok, too many exclamation points. Anyway, here I am re-doing my story. I'm not sure where it's going yet exactly, soooo just go with the flow I guess? **

**Disclaimer: no walking dead ownage here. **

**Chapter 1: **

Mary Jane told herself to stay calm; she had been through this before.

But she still wished she could mention to the man with the close cropped hair in the driver's seat that she thought he was going much too fast. But she kept quiet. She had been through this before.

So instead she shifted her weight while trying to stay perched atop her mother's lap. With two burly men squished tightly on either side of her she felt trapped. Her mama's head lulled off to the side as she giggled obnoxiously, leaning heavily on the man in the driver's side. The man's laugh sounded filthy, his eyes shining in the darkness with a twinkle Mary Jane had seen many time but still couldn't quite grasp.

The man on the other side had remained mostly quiet the whole trip, only breaking the silence to clear his throat once or twice. Mary Jane thought back to the party. She could only recall him saying one thing the whole time; "Merle, don't.". He had directed that at the other man it seemed, so she could only assume that was his name.

His hair was longer than the other man's, and darker. His gaze was fixed out the window, and his eyes did not twinkle with that mysterious thing Mary Jane didn't understand.

The truck turned sharply and Mary Jane struggled not to topple over. The headlights cut through the darkness like bright swords, revealing a dirt pathway leading up to a shadowy, small house. Monsterous trees surrounded the house on three sides, almost blending it in with the night sky. When they reached the house the truck swerved into the overgrown grass and parked. Seat belts flew off and before she knew it Mary Jane was standing in the lawn, watching the short haired man practically yank her hiccuping mother into the house.

The cool October air froze in May Jane's lungs and stole her breath from her, puffing it out in front of her face like clouds of white smoke. The longer haired man stalked off towards the front door, looking back at her expectantly only once. That was the only hint she needed. She had been through this before. She followed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mary Jane could still hear her mama and that man down the hall; dull thumps and shrieks hushed with commanding shouts.

Mary Jane picked at a loose thread on the sagging couch. The dark shaggy haired man looked uneasy, sitting in the recliner across from her, bouncing his knee up and down and gnawing at his nails. Suddenly she felt like she should say something. Anything. She took a deep breath,

"What's your name?" she asked.

The man looked at her, almost surprised. He hesitated, "Daryl," his voice was raspy.

"Well," she continued, "I'm Mary Jane."

A nod.

"How old are you?" she tucked her legs beneath her.

He stood from his seat, "Older than you." he answered bluntly.

"I'm eight."

A snort.

Daryl disappeared for a moment, returning with a ratty blanket that was thrown her way. She wrapped it around herself. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now.

Daryl turned out the light and left again, but this time he did not come back. Mary Jane heard the faint click of a shutting door. She laid her head on the arm of the couch and let her eyes drift close. Another night in a stranger's house. She wasn't scared. She had been through this before.

The next morning Daryl awoke with the Sun streaming through the crack in his curtains. He rolled off his mattress and slipped on his boots, leaving on his wrinkly clothes from the day before. He lumbered into the living room, pressing his palms into his eyes to rid them of any leftover sleep.

Oh shit.

There on the couch, curled up like nothing was the matter, was that annoying kid from last night. She didn't shut up. What did she say her name was, May? No.. Mary, yeah that was it. Mary Jane.

Daryl took off down the hall. He pressed his ear to Merle's bedroom door, but only silence answered him. Daryl knocked before swinging the door open, preparing to cover his eyes.

But, only his brother was there. Stretched out on his bed, with a mess of sheets and blankets hanging off the edge. The whole room smelled like rotten meat and hot, sweaty days.

"Merle," Daryl hissed.

A groan came from the bed, "What?"

"Where is she?" Daryl tried not to yell. The last thing he needed was that brat to wake up and be on his heels.

Merle sat up, "Who?"

"The fuckin' lady!"

"Well," Merle chuckled, "You really got yerself all worked up, don't ya? She left last night."

Daryl imagined what it would feel like to be hit by a freight train. It couldn't be half as bad as this.

"Her kid, Merle," Daryl paced between the door and the bed, "She left her fuckin' kid."

Kid? What kid? Merle barely remembered the lady he had brought home that night, let alone a kid. He stared at Daryl, "Huh?"

Daryl through his arms in the air, "Her kid, Merle!"

Merle got out of bed, trying not to trip over the blankets, "Alright, alright." he said, "Don't get yer panties all in a twist. Let's just see what's goin' on, ok?" He cuffed Daryl in the side of the head and motioned him out the door.

Merle walked into the living room, Daryl right behind him.

"Well, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support guys :) Here's the second chapter; hope you like.**

Mary Jane felt herself panic; she had never been through this before.

Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, "What?" was all she managed to squeak out.

Both Merle and Daryl stood before her in awkward silence, both seeming to suddenly find the floor beneath them particularly interesting and in need of their full attention.

"She, uh, she's gone." Daryl winced at his own words.

Merle, on the other hand, didn't say a word. He fastened his boots and escaped out the door before Daryl could catch him. Daryl could hear the roaring engine of his brother's motorcycle as it tore down the road.

So, he was in this alone.

Fuck.

**Pass It On**

"Just left her, huh?" Clem threw his head back, letting the bitter whiskey flood his mouth.

Merle nodded, "Yep."

Clem chuckled, the alcohol still gurgling in his throat, "That's why ya never trust them whores, brother, I've told ya ain't I?"

Clem Johnson was two years older than Merle, and had been a sort of mentor to the older Dixon. After every scrap in the school parking lot or behind the old mini mart, or by the church bell tower, whatever it was Clem would be there to dust him off, win or loose. Clem had put his first smoke in his hand, and bailed him out of his first jail visit. Many after noons post school hours were spent in Clem's basement, or in the woods behind Clem's. Merle had even brought Daryl around a few times, but his little brother just didn't hit all cylinders with Clem like he did.

"What'cha gonna do with the brat?"

"I dunno," Merle shrugged, "If I have it my way we're dumpin' her first chance we get."

**Pass It On**

Daryl tried to figure out the next logical step.

"Did she ever say where she wanted to go?" he asked.

Mary Jane thought hard, tucking her knees against her chest, "No,"

Daryl groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand. This whole thing was just one big pain in his ass. Merle had been gone for an hour or so, and Daryl had already exhausted every possible question that could offer them even the slightest clue to getting this girl off their hands.

His stomach growled. What time was it?

Almost nine in the morning.

His search for a fast meal took him to the dark corners of the pantry cabinet, a place he rarely visited since he had learned to hunt, over a decade ago. The fruits of his labor was a half full box of Lucky Charms, a bit passed their best by date, but he reckoned they were still good. Boxed shit lasted forever.

Finding two semi clean bowls, he poured two hearty helpings and tossed one Mary Jane's way.

She looked at him sheepishly, "There's no milk..."

"I know," Daryl said flatly, "Makes it finger food." he scooped a handful into his mouth. The marshmallows were a little stiffer than they should have been, but still better than nothing.

Mary Jane felt a small pang of hunger stab her side. She shrugged, popping a few pieces in her mouth.

Maybe Lucky Charms were better without milk.

Maybe.

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter was super short, but I needed to do a bit more explaining before I got deeper into the story. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
